


Finding Family

by Starthewolf1106



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universes, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, New Warriros, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Poor Peter Parker, Precious Peter Parker, Ultimate Spider-Man - Freeform, Web Warriors - Freeform, more to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-10 05:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20130178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starthewolf1106/pseuds/Starthewolf1106
Summary: Takes place right after Far From Home. Hopefully, Peter can refind the family he thinks he lost. Will he be able to mend his broken heart?





	1. Don't You Worry, Love

"Alright, Spider-Man, White Tiger, Power Man, Iron Fist, Nova, you guys are going up against Stark, Captain America, and Falcon. The rest of you, watch closely. You have 30 seconds to prepare a strategy. Begin." Coulson commanded as he quickly stepped off to the side. 

Quickly huddling together, the teens mentioned whispered to each other.

"Nova, you drive Falcon to the ground. Power Man, you'll be waiting there to help Nova beat him up. Iron Fist, Tiger, you guys are up against Cap. Iron Fist will distract Cap, while Tiger attacks and retreats. I'll go up against Tony, and hold him off until you guys can back me up. Ready?" He explained, glancing at his team-mates before nodding. 

Sticking to a wall, he watched as the teens grouped off and went to challenge their opponents. Nova was in a heated attack-and-retreat match with Falcon, but Sam was slowly driving the Avenger down to where Luke was watching discreetly, pretending to be in a face-off with Tony. Danny and Cap were interlocked in an impressive display of the martial arts. Both seemed evenly matched, but Ava quickly launched herself onto Cap's back. Swiping with her claws unsheathed, she forced him to the ground before leaping away. 

Seeing as Nova had forced Falcon low enough to be attacked from the ground, Peter leapt off of the wall. Flipping, he landed on Falcon's back, sending him crashing to the floor. Using that momentum, he landed on Cap's shoulders. Webbing Cap's eyes and mouth, he turned and leapt onto Tony's armor. A yell was heard from the man as Peter took him by surprise and pinned him to the ground. Glancing around, he saw Luke and Sam pinning the other Sam, and that Ava and Danny had won against Cap.

"Very well done." Coulson praised, much to the teen's delight. The Avengers rose to their feet, and began to recap on what they did wrong, explaining to the watching group how the younger team was able to defeat them. As the teens who didn't fight asked questions, the Avengers found themselves intertwined in a conversation about different strategies.

"Hey, guys?" Ka-Zar said, but wasn't hear over the heated debate about which strategies would work in what situations.

"Guys." He tried again, still getting no answer.

"Guys!" He snapped, waving his arms in the air. Everyone turned to look at him in confusion and irritation.

"Is there supposed to be a portal in the corner? Is that a part of training?" He questioned, motioning to the corner where a golden portal was opening.

"Nope." Tony said, as everyone readied their weapons.

Tensed and poised to strike at whatever threat may emerge, they watched in confusion as Strange walked through the portal.

"Doctor Strange?" Danny questioned, lowering his fists. Recognizing him, the rest of the ultimates lowered their weapons and motioned for the others to stand down.

"Yes and no. I am Doctor Strange, but not your Strange." He explained, as if that made anything clearer.

"Uh, explain, Mr. Wizard." Tony sassed, glaring at him through his face plate.

"I'm from an alternate universe, one where things are much different." Strange said, irritation clear in his tone. 

"Then why are you here" Ava asked with a growl.

"I've come here to ask for your help." Strange conceded, a hint of helplessness in his eyes.

"What do you need?" Coulson inquiried, head cocked and seemingly curious.

"I've come to ask you if you can provide shelter for the Spider-Man of my world." He began, ignoring how everyone somehow perked up even more, interest clear in their body language.

"You see, our world is no longer safe for him. Until the Avengers and I can fix the issue, he needs a safe space to hide out for a while. I came to you because you already have experience taking care of Spider-Men, so I figured this would be the best option." He explained, waiting with held breath to see if anyone would interject.

"What's in it for us?" Fury asked, suddenly appearing out of the shadows. Strange, seemingly unbothered by his sudden appearance, glowered at him.

"You'll be able to protect the youngest member of the Avengers to date." Strange growled, and Fury narrowed his eyes. After a few seconds of tense silence, he nodded in agreement.

Breathing out a sigh of relief, Strange disappeared into the portal, emerging a few seconds later with a younger looking Peter, who had a small backpack in his arms.

"He'll be safe here." Coulson assured.

Nodding, Strange smiled warmly at young Peter, before hopping into the portal. As the golden glow faded, young Peter turned to the Avengers with wide, doe-brown eyes.

Clearing his throat, Older Peter waved.

"Oh, uh, hi. I, uh, I guess I'll be staying with you for a while." The younger squeaked, holding his backpack closer to his chest.

"Everyone besides Spider-Man and Kid Arachnid go to your dorms." Coulson commanded, nodding to Spidey.

"Hey, there. To avoid confusion, just call me Spidey. I'll call you Peter." Spidey explained, removing his mask and motioning Miles to do the same.

"Hi. I'm Miles Morales, but to everyone else I'm Kid Arachnid. I'm also from a parallel universe, so I know what you're going through. I'm 14, so if you hear someone call me Kid, that's why." Miles rambled, making sure to keep his body language welcoming.

"Hey. I'm 15, and all my stuff is in here." Peter explained, seemingly relaxing. Putting their masks back on, Spidey and Miles awaited Peter's response.

"Good. How about we show you around?" Spidey offered, waving down an Agent who was sweeping nearby.

"Hey, can you ask one of the Web Warriors to prepare a bunk for him? Thanks." Spidey asked, motioning to Peter and Miles to follow.

* * *

"This is so cool! I wish we had something like this in my world." Peter said as he sat down in the freshly made bunk.

"You don't?" Miles asked.

"Well, we have S.H.I.E.L.D and Fury, but we don't have a school like this." Peter explained as he unpacked his things. Pulling out a fuzzy brown blanket, he made his made. Digging through his things, he he also pulled out three chocolate bars.

"Want one?" He offered, and the other two spiders quickly accepted.

"I guess I should tell you who's who, and the schedule and stuff." Spidey stated, his mouth full of chocolate.

"That would be appreciated." Peter said, watching Spidey with interest.

"So, there's White Tiger, she's the one with the striped costume and claws. Iron Fist is the guy with the dragon marking and glowing fists. Power Man is the guy who thinks that sunglasses are a good disguise. Then there's bucket head, I mean Nova, who's the glowy bucket headed one." Spidey began.

"Then there's Triton, the inhuman with an odd accent. There's Squirrel Girl, who has a tail, Cloak and Dagger, the Yin-Yang ones who never leave each other's side, Ka-Zar, who comes from the Ancient Land, and Zabu, the Sabertooth Tiger." Miles continued, waving his arms around excitedly.

"There's also Agent Venom, the black symbiote guy, Scarlet Spider, the dark and gloomy version of me, and Iron Spider, who's name is pretty self-explanatory." Spidey finished, not noticing the way Peter perked up when he heard Iron Spider.

"We're all a big family here, though the New Warriors don't know Spidey's secret identity, so...." Miles trailed off.

"Anyway, we wake up at 6 A.M sharp, we start classes at 7, lunch is at 12, dinner is at 5, and classes end at 7 P.M. After that, we go to bed at 11. We have patrols, snack, and break intervals though, so don't be intimidated. Also, we have the weekends off." Spidey explained, handing Peter a communicator. 

"Welcome to the team." He said, his lenses somehow portraying a happy expression.

"Now, we'll let you get settled. Call us on that if you need anything. Also, sweet glasses." Miles said, before both he and Spidey zipped off. 

Smiling, Peter pushed the feelings of grief and sorrow down. Carefully removing his glasses, he stared into the lenses for a long time. Smiling, he wiped the tears off his face. 

He had to stay strong.


	2. Meteor Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Peter baby :(

Removing his mask, Peter let out an exhausted sigh. The first day of training had been rough, and Peter couldn't help but feel out of place.

Slipping on his glasses, he smiled when he heard E.D.I.T.H.'s voice. 

"Hey, Edith." He greeted, enjoying the way she answered with a seemingly motherly tone. 

"Hello, Peter. Anything I can do for you?" She asked, and Peter felt tears starting to prick at his eyes. She sounded kind, and Peter couldn't help but be reminded of the family he had left behind.

"How's my family?" He asked, sniffing.

"Who do you consider family, Peter?" Edith questioned, and Peter closed his eyes, seemingly in deep thought.

"May, Happy, Ned, MJ, Uncle Rhodey, Pepper, Morgan, and Doctor Strange, I suppose." He finally answered.

"Updating my database to include 'family'." Edith informed. 

After a few seconds of silence, Peter let the bittersweet memories bring tears to his eyes.

"Edith?" He asked, voice small and eyes watering.

"Yes, Peter?" She inquired, her voice lowered to match his.

"Can... Can you add Mr. Stark's profile to 'Family'? Please?" He asked in a whisper.

"Of course, Peter." Came the reply. 

Gently removing the glasses, he placed them on the little bedside table in their case. Wiping the tears from his now-red eyes, he went off to prepare a shower.

* * *

"Hey, guys! I found these really cool glasses!" Flash's voice rang out, catching the attention of the Ultimates and Web Warriors.

Putting the glasses on his unmasked face, he grinned at the others, earning a snort and some laughs.

"Don't touch those, Flash, those are young Spidey's." Spider-Man warned, crossing his arms.

"Aw, c'mon. What's the harm in just playing around?" Flash asked, his head held high.

"Dude, those are young Spidey's! He might not want you playing with them!" Miles interjected, in which Flash pouted at them.

"Flash. Go put those back. Now." Spidey said, his voice stern.

Sighing, Flash was about to go put them back where he found them, when a loud shout was heard.

"Hey! Give those back!" Young Spidey yelled, running towards Flash. His mask lenses widened and stared Flash down.

"I was going to. Why do you need glasses, though? You're Spider-Man! Spider-Man doesn't need glasses!" Flash asked, holding the glasses far above young Spidey's head.

"Flash, stop being immature." Tiger scolded, while the other heros scowled at him.

"Those are special to me! Give them back!" Young Spidey demanded, his voice rising to a squeak.

"Why?" Flash teased, but in a more friendly tone. Young Spidey, being new, didn't pick up on the social cue.

Lowering his gaze, Young Spidey whispered out a "please?", in which Flash just repeated his question.

"Fine. Edith, activate "Yeet" protocol." He commanded, much to everyone's confusion. Suddenly, Flash screeched in alarm as electricity ran down his arm. It wasn't enough to hurt him, just enough to make him let go.

Quickly lunging towards the glasses, Peter held them close to his chest, while Flash pouted at him.

Cradling the glasses in his arms, Young Spidey ran off to his bunk.

"What just happened?" Miles asked, only to be met with silence.


	4. Someone You Loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song is Someone You Loved by Lewis Capaldi

Spidey was just making sure that the younger version of himself was being safe during patrol. Yeah, that's the reason he's currently following Young Peter through the city.

Stifling a sigh, Spidey knew he couldn't deny the concern he felt. It had been three weeks since Peter had come to live with them.

Academically, he was doing well. However, he almost never joined in on group activities. He always ate on his own, and didn't participate in movie or game nights. He simply woke up, trained at the academy, completed his daily chores, and went back to bed.

Spidey was concerned because, even for a Spider, Peter was thin, not noticable to anyone else but Spidey. He constantly seemed exhausted, and Spidey could tell he was having nightmares.

Sighing out loud this time, he watched as Peter continued to patrol, seemingly talking to himself. 

Finally, just as Spidey was about to give up and go back to the Triskelion, Peter landed on a flat roof, facing the quickly setting sun.

Spidey watched as Peter removed his mask, staring at the cloth in his hands. Spidey's heart clenched when he saw the tears running down his face.

Breathing in, Peter wiped the tears off his face and started singing softly to himself. 

Leaning in, Spidey listened closely to the song, realizing that he knew the song.

"I'm going under and this time I fear there's no one to save me..." Peter began, seemingly choking back tears.

"This all or nothing really got a way of driving me crazy. I need somebody to heal, somebody to know, somebody to have, somebody to hold." Peter continued, his voice soft.

"It's easy to say, but it's never the same, I guess I kinda liked the way you numbed all the pain." Each word held a story, and Spidey wished that he had the key to each memory, wished he was able to view each memory, ablse to feel the raw emotion they held.

"Now the day bleeds, into nightfall, and you're not here to get me through it all!" He sang, his voice getting louder with an emotion that Spidey couldn't quite place. 

It wasn't anger, nor was it sadness. It sounded as if 'bittersweet' had a voice. Longing and wistfulness, regret perhaps? Whatever it was, it was beautiful.

"I let my guard down, then you pulled the rug, I guess I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved..." Peter trailed off, his shoulders hunching

Exhaling softly, Spidey left Peter to enjoy the moment in peace.


End file.
